


My roommate calls me pretty [DELETED SCENES]

by noraphi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Roommates, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, drafts and drabbles, gender non-conforming, just for fun, more changki, my roommate calls me pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraphi/pseuds/noraphi
Summary: Kihyun answers the door to yet another handsome boy.Changkyun receives an invitation that is hard to decline.Kiho meet for coffee as "just friends".Changkyun's ex-girlfriend suddenly appears.Kihyun has his own way of dealing with that.If you haven't read"My roommate calls me pretty", these deleted scenes might not make much sense. So, I'm inviting you with my whole heart to read the fic first and then come back ♡ Or just stay. It might be fun anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with a few deleted MRCMP scenes ♡  
> These drafts and drabbles didn't make it into the final cut for various reasons but I'd still like to share them with you just for the fun of it.
> 
> I'm going to post each scene individually as a chapter, maybe daily or maybe every other day. But they are really short, so if you don't like reading just bits and pieces here and there, you can wait for about a week until I'm done posting all six drabbles ♡
> 
> Let's start with the first one. The time frame is shortly after Changkyun had moved in.

Kihyun opens the door with a feeling of deja vu, which is totally over the second he sees the tattoos on the guy's arms in front of him. That stranger is tall, black jump boots, black skinny jeans, black shirt, black bangs peeking out from under a black base cap and a black mask covering half his face. Kihyun could swear even his eyes are black. What the fuck. Who the fu-  
The stranger pulls the mask down and Kihyun just stares at the big tattoo of a rose covering the whole back of that guy's hand.

“Hi,” the stranger says pulling Kihyun's attention back to his now uncovered face. He looks younger than expected. Especially with that handsome grin on his face.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Kihyun asks, eyes wandering back to the tattoos on the guy's arms. That whole look is hot. Kihyun can't deny he'd be glad to help.

“You’re really pretty,” the stranger says, ignoring the question. “He told me, but seeing it with my own eyes is so much better.”

Kihyun's mind starts tingling. He can't help but return the grin. “Who told you that?”

“Wooki-yah!” Changkyun's deep voice suddenly sounds from behind, and he joins them at the door. “I told you to wait outside.”

“Sorry, hyung. I was curious.”

“H-Hyung?! How old are you?” Kihyun asks, while Changkyun is rustling with his shoes beside him.

“20.”

“Korean age?”

“What else?” 

Changkyun pushes the boy out of the door. “Let's go.”

Kihyun peeks around the corner, watching them leave, and the boy in black turns around once more. “My name's Wooki! Find me on soundcloud!” he calls out to Kihyun and Changkyun grabs the boy by the neck, hissing at him.

Kihyun closes the door. Holy shit. Kids these days look hella mature. Kihyun had almost flirted with him, ups. But even worse, watching Changkyun go all alpha on that boy leaves Kihyun with a semi. Fuck. Why is his roommate so hot?

He goes to his room and opens the soundcloud app on his phone. “Wooki, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: days or weeks before the sexting

It's a Friday night, and Kihyun returns home from having a few drinks with Minhyuk. He's more than a little tipsy, but since Changkyun doesn’t seem to be back home yet, Kihyun takes the liberty to wobble into the kitchen, amused about the slightly uneven floor. He grins at the already opened bottle of red wine in the fridge, because yes, that’s exactly what he was looking for. He likes red wine a lot. It makes him horny, and Kihyun feels just in the mood to be horny as fuck tonight. There are some nights (even if just a few though), he prefers a date with red wine and his hand over any hook-up. Well, except a hook-up with his roommate. He’d never say no to that. He chuckles while pouring some of the red liquid into a wine glass. 

Just when he takes his first sip, he gets a notification from instagram with Hyunwoo’s alias popping up. He leans back at the kitchen counter, fully distracted by scrolling through his ex-boyfriend’s feed. Yes, he still has his notifs on for him, and yes, he’s not shy to double tap those handsome pics, just like he still receives likes from Hyunwoo, because why not? They didn’t break-up in a fight. They just don’t talk anymore. There’s nothing to talk about after the break-up, and Kihyun had come to terms with that a long time ago. It’s just a pity because once again Hyunwoo proves with his latest post, that he’s still damn attractive, and Kihyun can’t deny, despite it all, Hyunwoo had a really nice way to fuck him.

Kihyun pulls himself up to sit on the kitchen counter. He scrolls further through Hyunwoo’s feed and sips at his wine, remembering some of their nights together. Kihyun had always wanted Hyunwoo to fuck him against this kitchen counter, but sadly Hyunwoo had always declined, worrying about Kihyun’s former roommate to possibly walk in on them no matter how much Kihyun had promised that his roommate wouldn’t be back until morning. Kihyun snorts while taking another sip. He just realized that it might have been just Hyunwoo’s way of rejecting him nicely. Their preferences had never quite matched, even without the skirt thing. Oh, well, it doesn’t matter anymore anyway. Because right now, Kihyun would prefer someone else to fuck him in this kitchen, and since his current roommate would be very much involved, there would be no one to walk in on them (except Minhyuk, who has a key, but he learned his lesson a long time ago). Kihyun chuckles again, putting his phone away, spreading his legs. He’d really like Changkyun to stand in front of him right now. Kihyun wants to hook his legs around his waist and pull him close. Changkyun’s hands would feel nice on Kihyun’s thighs for sure, sliding up, grabbing his hips. Kihyun presses the wine glass against his lips, taking another sip, and then licking over the rim. He’d like to lick his roommate, anywhere, anytime, very much right now, and his hand slides down to the prominent bulge in his pants. He rubs against it, slowly up and down, closing his eyes while leaning his head back against the cupboard behind him. Kihyun wonders if Changkyun would get hard if Kihyun was touching him like that, wonders how his roommate's hard-on would feel in his hand, wonders how Changkyun's hand would feel rubbing his dick. Kihyun moans into the glass, gulping down the rest of the wine, and putting it aside, because fuck, he's so fucking horny right now, his hands are ready to open his pants. 

Someone coughs slightly, and Kihyun snorts amused. Letting go of the button on his pants, he leans back with his whole weight against the cupboard at the back of his head and opens his eyes halfway to see his roommate standing in the door frame. Of course. Kihyun would be embarrassed if his mind wasn't wrapped in sweet cotton and blown with need. He can feel himself growing even harder now that Changkyun is watching him with those intense dark eyes. 

Kihyun waits a few seconds, silently inviting Changkyun to come closer, curious about the possibilities, but his roommate doesn't move, and Kihyun chuckles a little disappointed.

“Sorry,” he says, sliding down from the kitchen counter as gracefully as his drunk ass allows, giving zero fucks about his lisp being prominent even in his own ears. “I'm going to continue this in my room, then.” He grabs his phone. “You can join, if you like.” He winks at his roommate and leaves the kitchen, heading for his room.

Changkyun still doesn't follow. What a shame. He's going to miss all the fun, Kihyun thinks while simultaneously ignoring the lingering notion that he's going to regret all his life choices in the morning. But right now, Kihyun just doesn't care much. That little growl he heard Changkyun swallow down, is giving him everything he needs to come fast and hard the moment he's alone in his room, getting a hold of his dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: a few days or weeks after the corset incident.

Hoseok is wearing a tight white turtleneck sweater just to mock him, Kihyun is sure. His pecs are staring at Kihyun or Kihyun is staring at those pecs, it's hard to tell. 

Hoseok coughs slightly. “My eyes are up here, you know?” He chuckles, and Kihyun finally meets Hoseok's eyes, biting the straw of his frappuccino with a grin.

It is nice sitting with Hoseok in this little cafe, at this small table. Their knees are almost touching and this almost is tickling sweetly on Kihyun's skin. He didn't know not having sex could be so much fun. “You look really good in clothes, we should've done this sooner,” he says, enjoying the sight in front of him. 

Hoseok laughs. “That would've been like dating. We didn't do dating back then.”

“No, but back then you've been sending me your gym pics directly. Now, I have to stalk you on ig. I'm honestly offended.” Kihyun is playing with the plastic straw, stirring the icy beverage.

“I thought it wouldn’t be appropriate now that you have a boyfriend and all,” Hoseok replies, taking a sip from his latte.

“Don't worry. My boyfriend will gladly take care of the side effects,” Kihyun grins.

“Is that so?” Hoseok snorts, leaning forward. “There’s something on your face, let me just-” He wipes with his thumb over the corner of Kihyun’s upper lip, drawing a curved line down to the bottom lip, stroking gently over it's soft edge, and Kihyun needs to close his eyes, while his insides go weak, and there's a shiver running down his spine. Hoseok leans back, chuckling.

“Hyung.” Kihyun sighs, opening his eyes. “You know damn well that something is just my mole. You don't want to send me your gym pics but you think this is appropriate?”

“Didn’t you just ask me to spoil you? I’m confused about where to draw the line.” Hoseok says, tilting his head with a smirk.

Kihyun snorts. “Why don't we start with not warning my boyfriend about my bad habits in bed?” He also leans back, sipping at his frappuccino.

“I just want you to be safe,” Hoseok smiles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am safe, so I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t interfere.”

“Just like you didn't interfere with giving Hyungwon advice?”

“I just want you to be spoiled,” Kihyun bites the straw. “And he asked for it,” he adds, sulking slightly.

“Hey,” Hoseok chuckles, wiggling his leg against Kihyun’s, putting a hand palms up on the table and Kihyun reaches out for it hesitantly. “You were right,” Hoseok says, stroking gently over the top of Kihyun's hand. “His legs are gorgeous. Thank you for still spoiling me.”

Turning his pout into a half smile, Kihyun replies: “Thank you for still looking out for me, then, I guess.”

“He asked for your number, by the way.”

“Why, does he want more advice?” Kihyun chuckles.

“Don’t know. I have a feeling he likes you,” Hoseok grins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame: weeks or months after the last chapter

While Kihyun and Minhyuk are all cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie, Changkyun and Jooheon are sitting in the kitchen, drinking beer and giving them some space. Minhyuk and Kihyun haven’t seen each other throughout the whole week because of Minhyuk’s internship, and it’s been quite fascinating to watch how fast Jooheon and Changkyun were ignored and forgotten the moment Changkyun and Kihyun had entered their friends’ apartment. Jooheon must have had a notion because he just laughed it off, giving Changkyun a sign to follow him into the kitchen where he had already prepared some drinks. Nice.

Two drinks and a beer later, they are both scrolling through their phones, looking for songs to recommend to the other, when Jooheon suddenly says: “Jennie asked about you.”

Changkyun snorts. He didn’t see that coming. “Who snitched on me?” he asks, while sending Jooheon a link to a new Sik-K song.

“Well, it wasn’t me, but it’s also no secret you’re back in Korea.”

“I didn’t change my number, though” Changkyun says, taking a sip from his second beer. “She can ask me directly.” 

“She might do it in person, then. I heard she’ll be at Yoongi’s party tomorrow.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Awesome.”

“You still coming?” Jooheon grins at him, knowing perfectly well Changkyun had no desire whatsoever to run into her.

“Depends.” He has to tell Kihyun about it first.

“Who’s Jennie?” Minhyuk suddenly yells from the living room, and Changkyun snorts again. Maybe he doesn’t need to tell Kihyun after all because of course, Minhyuk has his ears everywhere.

“His ex!” Jooheon shouts back.

“She cute?”

“Cute as fuck!” Jooheon answers, grinning at Changkyun, and Changkyun thinks his friend must be already drunk to betray him like that. But then, Jooheon isn't wrong, so Changkyun just takes another gulp from his beer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party 1/2

Yes, Jennie is still cute, Changkyun notices from the other side of Yoongi's living room. She's stealing glances at him, while talking to her friend, and Changkyun doesn't bother to look away. She's wearing her hair longer, lighter than she used to though, and lipstick. She never used to wear lipstick back then. It looks good on her, but Changkyun doesn't like the color, or maybe it's just the lips. He likes that kind of color better on someone else's lips, someone, who better hurry to get his sweet ass to this party or Changkyun might go nuts.

Because as always, Kihyun is doing a perfectly well job at keeping Changkyun's mind busy. He has been acting strange, and Changkyun knows his sneaky boyfriend is fucking scheming something, and it’s bugging him. It’s bugging him so much that even after months of dating and living together, Kihyun’s actions are still unpredictable, and for fucks sake, it turns Changkyun still on, so damn much. He smirks, lost in thoughts, sending his ex the fucking wrong signal apparently, because now, she’s suddenly approaching him. Fuck.

“Kyunah,” she says, hugging him out of nowhere, pressing herself tightly against him while Changkyun doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He just holds up his cup to save the booze. “Why haven’t you called?” she asks, stretching the vocals, obviously quite tipsy already.

Changkyun grabs one of her arms and pulls her gently off of him. “Was there an obligation to do so?” He calculates how many days they haven't seen each other. 987 from his departure to the USA, not much less from the day she had called him to break-up, because long distance wasn't her thing. 

“Didn't we agree on staying friends?” She pouts, still holding onto his shirt, fidgeting with the hem. 

“I didn't agree on anything besides the break-up. You made every other decision by yourself.” 

Unlike Kihyun, Changkyun didn't bother staying friends with ex-partners. It just isn't his thing, and since Kihyun comes with his own special baggage of exes, Changkyun would’ve expected Kihyun to be more relaxed about this situation, but Changkyun can’t be fooled. Kihyun has been acting a little too relaxed this morning.

“My ex might be there,” Changkyun had said to him.

“I know, I heard.” Kihyun smiled.

“You wanna meet her?”

“Absolutely.” Kihyun's smile didn't falter, and then he added: “But Min will help me with my outfit, so you and Jooheon will have to go ahead,” which was the most concerning. 

Kihyun never dolled up outside of club nights (or the apartment). He's always been drawing a very clear line as to where he's allowing himself to act on his needs and where not to. House parties, for instance, were tabu, because obviously, people would talk the shit out of it and spread it around campus like a fucking wildfire. So why the fuck would he suddenly out himself like that? Just to compare skirt length with his ex? It doesn’t add up. It just doesn’t add up, and Changkyun feels more nervous about whatever his boyfriend might be planning than he is about his fucking ex girlfriend sliding her hand back around his waist, but he’s definitely way too sober for both.

“Kyunah,” she purrs. “I missed you. Play with me.”

“Jen,” Changkyun says, putting her arm away once again. “I’m with someone.”

“But they’re not here, are they?”

Changkyun snorts, keeping her at distance. “Go and play with someone else.”

Then, he finally spots Kihyun at the front door. “Holy shit.” Holy fucking shit.

Jennie turns around to see whats up. “Who’s that,” she asks. “He’s fine as fuck.”

“Hands off, Jen. He’s fucking mine,” Changkyun says, putting his cup on some furniture next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party 2/2

Changkyun grabs Kihyun’s hand and pulls him through the next best door, which seems to be Yoongi's bedroom. He doesn't care. Inside, he presses Kihyun against the closing door until it falls shut, smashing their lips together. 

“You fucking tease,” he breathes against Kihyun’s mouth and Kihyun chuckles, putting his arms around him.

“Do you like what you see?” Kihyun asks, smirking, and Changkyun is going to lose it. Every time he thinks he’s got him figured out Kihyun just walks in and breaks all the diligently calculated patterns. Every fucking time for fuck’s sake, and Changkyun is so thrilled he can barely hold himself, but he unlocks their lips for a moment to take it all in, to look at his fucking fine boyfriend.

Kihyun has dyed his hair black. Freaking black. And it’s cut shorter and loosely styled to the back, revealing some forehead. He’s wearing a dark blue button down shirt with a mandarin collar and long sleeves, pulled up to his elbows, and those tight black jeans? They have to go, asap. Changkyun bites his lip to keep himself sane. “Do you want me dead?” he asks, fascinated by the effect of the black hair. Kihyun looks so much more mature now, so much more in control. “You look like a whole fucking daddy.”

Kihyun chuckles. “Then go down on your knees baby boy, and tell daddy how pretty he is,” he says, keeping his voice deep toned, and Changkyun is more than willing to comply.

With his hands attached to Kihyun’s hips, Changkyun lets himself slide down. “Daddy, you’re really pretty, so so pre-”

“No, wait, stop, Pythagoras!” Kihyun pulls him back up. Fuck. It's the first time Kihyun uses his safeword.

“What's wrong, baby?” Changkyun palms Kihyun’s face, looking for any kind of distress, but Kihyun is just suppressing a grin.

“Don’t call me daddy,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun laughs. “That’s your hard limit?”

“In this story, it is. It totally turns me off. What a pity,” Kihyun sighs, taking one of Changkyun's hands, guiding it to his mouth. Licking over Changkyun's thumb, he takes it into his mouth, and Changkyun can feel that in his cock.

“You want us to reverse the roles?” Changkyun chuckles, leaning forward until their lips meet, licking into Kihyun's mouth with his thumb still in, and Kihyun makes that little needy noise Changkyun loves so much. It's driving him wild, he needs to pull out, touching Kihyun's firm chest, sliding his hand further down around his waist.

“Can you please just call me pretty the way you always do?” Kihyun breathes into his mouth, and Changkyun pulls away to look into his eyes.

“Did you think dying your hair and dressing up all manly would prevent me from that?” 

“Who knows,” Kihyun says, avoiding the eye contact. “That’s what I'd like to know. Maybe it’s just a skirt kink keeping you with me.”

So that's what it is about. Changkyun clicks his tongue, pulling Kihyun's hips closer. “Or maybe,” he says while making sure Kihyun can feel his major hard-on through the pants, “I want you no matter what you do.”

“Mhh,” Kihyun hums, closing his eyes. “If that’s the case, then fuck me, please.”

“I will, very thoroughly, as soon as we're back home.” He can’t help but put his thumb back on Kihyun's mouth, gliding it over that sweet lower lip, and Kihyun traces his touch with his tongue.

“Do it now,” Kihyun whispers, cupping Changkyun's clothed hard-on, and Changkyun hisses.

He grabs Kihyun's hand, taking it away from himself, forcing Kihyun to touch his own bulge, adding pressure while sliding his hand further down between Kihyun’s legs. Kihyun whimpers so sweetly.

“I can't,” he whispers into Kihyun's ear. “people would hear you, I can promise you that.” 

“Kyunah,” Kihyun moans, rubbing himself slowly. “I swear if you don't stick your dick up my ass any minute I'm going to turn you over and fuck you instead.”

Changkyun chuckles. “I didn't know switching was an option.”

“You mess me up so bad,” Kihyun breathes, leaning his head back against the door. “I don't even know what's up and down anymore.”

“Don't worry, baby. I'll show you later.”

“Are you so eager to introduce me to your ex first?” Kihyun chuckles.

“Definitely not, she thinks you're hot.”

“Yeah? I could ask her what she thinks about pegging. Maybe she'd be willing to fuck me right now.”

“You fucking tease,” Changkyun growls, knowing exactly what fucking game Kihyun's playing. “Stop riling me up.”

He chuckles. “Then kiss my dick, baby boy.”

Changkyun is done. If Kihyun wants him to snap, he’ll do it. He goes for the key next to Kihyun, locking the door. “As you wish, da--”

“Shut up, I dare you to finish that.”

Changkyun chuckles, opening Kihyun's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL END.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, making this so much more fun ♡


End file.
